


A monstrous holiday

by Number_Twelve



Series: The Cat Returns Oneshots and others [13]
Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Neko no Ongaeshi | The Cat Returns
Genre: Anyways, Apologies to Miss Haru for the mental shock she's about to get, Aren't I a bloody saddist, Baron gets to play the hero again OwO, Blood and gore (dinos remember?), Dinos are free and runnin', F/M, I said I was a saddist XD, Jurassic Park/World is back, Just enjoy, No Spoilers, Not, TWT, Turns out it might be Haru who saves herself this time, jk, you know why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number_Twelve/pseuds/Number_Twelve
Summary: Haru just happens to be at the famous Jurassic World park when the Indominus Rex breaks free and all that. Another side to the story, if you get the point. Anyways, it's up to the Bureau to make sure that Haru (and anyone else!) ends up becoming a dino snack.
Relationships: Baron Humbert von Gikkingen/Yoshioka Haru
Series: The Cat Returns Oneshots and others [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740934
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Where Haru realizes that it was a stupid idea to visit Jurassic World

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING BEFORE YOU BEGIN TO READ:  
> This work includes a whole lot of blood and gore (we are speaking about DINOSAURS, people! No, not Barnie the dinosaur. Definitely NOT Barnie) and some VERY graphic violence. Also, this work has a few swear words, because, you know, if you were about to die at the hands of a blood-thirsty monster, you wouldn't be worrying whether your words were inapropiate. 
> 
> Also, thanks to all of you who left comments and Kudos on the orevious stories, because it was really helpful and encouraging.
> 
> Please enjoy this work!
> 
> Also, turns out that the Crossroads are actually called the CrossLOADS, as much as it doesn't seem to fit the name of the place.

_"God creates dinosaurs, God destroys dinosaurs. God creates man, man desroys God. Man creates dinosaurs, dinosaurs eat man. Woman inherits the earth. Woman genetically modifies dinosaurs. Dinosaurs eat everyone. *Ian Malcolm laughing* Chaos."  
\- Something I found on Google, but the original quote was from Jurassic Park. _

_HARU_  
Sweat beads on my forehead. The park is nearly empty. People have ran for their lives, they have reached the boats and probably gotten off this stupid place.

All of them. Except me.

Tears threaten to fall as I think of my problem. How the _hell_ am I going to get of this stupid island? Will I ever be able to see Mom, Hiromi? Will I be able to see anyone else at all? 

_Concentrate, Haru!_ my mind screams at me. I need to get to the docks as soon as possible. I need to find a way out of here. I need to escape. I swerve right around a burned down shop and my heart skips a beat. A security post! As fast as my wobbly legs will allow me, I make a mad dash for it, pushing the broken door open and clearing the entrance. It's all broken and battered, but I nearly jump into the air with mad joy when I spot a walkie talkie lying on the beaten desk. I grab it, my heart beating frantically as I turn it on.

And it works.

I let out a relieved sigh as I twist the dial, looking for a line I could look into. My hands tremble as I do so, hoping, _praying_ , that there's someone listening to the line. Someone, anyone who will be able to save my sorry behind. I press the button to speak.

"I am Haru Yoshioka and I am stuck at Jurassic World park. Please help me. I am alone and scared and all the boats seem to have left without me. I am... in the visitor site of the park." I take a deep, shaky breath, knuckles white from the way I am clutching at the walkie, "Please help me." 

_BARON_  
The Bureau is emptier without Haru's presence. There's someone missing, and she's probably halfway around the world. Alone. Unprotected. I push these thoughts away from the front of my mind and to the back of my head, feeling annoyed at myself. Haru is a strong, independant woman. She is capable of protecting herself.

 _She doesn't need idiots like you to worry all. The. Time._ I finish rudely in my head, ears flickering back. Muta's at the Crossloads, Toto is asleep on his pillar... and I am just sitting here and pointlessly worying about someone who doesn't need to be worried for. I release a sigh and imagine myself poking a black, shadowy monster thing with white eyes (supposedly my thoughts) in the eye with my cane, pushing it further along my mind until I am able to get it to _stay_ there. However, the thoughts push back and soon the only thing that can calm them is a nice, new batch of tea.

I rise from my armchair and make my way to the kettle, preparing a new batch of tea and entertaining myself by making a little show out of it (perhaps Haru is right and I do have a rather big dramatic streak...). Once the tea is finished, I go to sit back down at my armchair, sipping in the familiar, warm liquid. The warmth helps me to concentrate, pushing the troubling thoughts away to a quieter corner in my mind. Soon all is quiet and calm.

That's untill the vynil player suddenly turns on.

" _-all the boats seem to have left without me. I am... in the visitor site at the park._ " A shaky breath, one that I recognize far too well along with the voice to doubt, " _Please help me._ "  
Her voice is so filled with fear that the fur on the back of my neck stands on end. I stand up, the tea cup falling from my hands. I am at the vynil when the cup shatters as it touches the floor. I twist the reply knob.

"Haru?" I ask breathlessly. There's a terrified laugh in the other line and I can imagine the tears sparkling in her eyes.

" _Baron! I pray to god that's you._ " she says, voice trembling with fear and relief.

"Haru, _where are you?_ " I ask, my hands clutching the side of the table the vynil is placed on.

" _Jurassic World, in Isla Nublar. Baron, please come quickly. There are dinosaurs all over the place._ " My heart practically shatters. I want to wrap my arms around her and tell her everything will be okay, but she's far away and it's not an option now.

"I am coming for you. Just- just wait. Don't waste any of the walkie's battery power or you might be unable to call is." I speak rapidly, "Find a hidden place away from the dinosaurs. We will be there before you know it, Haru. Did you hear me?"

" _Yes._ " Comes Haru's reply. I allow myself a shaky sigh.

"Please stay safe." I say.

" _I will. Don't worry about-_ " her sentence is cut off by a distant screech. We remain in silence for a few beats.

"Get out of wherever you are, Haru! Find shelter as quickly as you can and find something to cover yourself with. Mud or car oil or something that will disguise you scent." I talk quickly, "Don't wander around. Find a weapon to defend yourself with. We will be there soon, understood?"

" _Okay. Please be careful._ "

"You too. I will call you back soon to check on your status." I say, "Please be careful. Now, get going!" I severe the conection and dash to the coat hanger, grabbing my top hat, coat and cane and running outside.

"Toto! Go tell Muta to get here immediately!" I bark up at Toto. The statue regains life and nods, sencing my seriousness. I watch him fly away, then dash back inside to prepare the portal.

_TOTO_  
Something's not right. I climb higher into the sky, my mind a constant cyclone of worry. Baron looked like he had just seen someone chuck his favorite tea batch out the window and stamped on his top hat. And there was something else in his eyes as well.

Worry.

It's not everyday I get to see Baron Humbert von Gikkingen show worry. It's not... Baron-ish, I guess. I swoop down with the simple tilt of my wings, smoothly landing on a lampoast overlooking the Crossloads. I spot Butterball sitting at his usual chair, his back to me. I take off again, landing on the table. Muta startles, looking up at me with annoyed eyes.

"Come to annoy me again, Birdbrain?" he drawls.

"Baron needs you back at the Bureau."

"If it's about the missing slice of cake, I ate it because I was hungry, okay?"

"It's not that, Muta. Something else is going on." the seriosness in my voice hits home and Muta gets to his paws.

"Okay, I'm coming." he says, jumping down from the chair.

_MUTA_  
I run as fast as I can, keeping a steady pace. I can see Birdbrain's shadow on the ground ahead of me as he follows my course. I leap from on top of the low roof onto the stairs, trotting down. Soon I am already making my way through the alley and through the archway of the Sanctuary. Baron is inside the Bureau's walls, running around inside. Toto swoops in after me and fliesin the Bureau to smoothly land on the second floor railing. I am quick to enter.

"Baron, you called." I say, lifting onto my back lags and stretching my back.

"We have to leave. Now." Baron says. He's about to activate a portal.

"Hang on, what's this all about?" I ask.

"Haru is in danger of becoming a dinosaur's lunch. We have to go now. No more questions." He activates the portal, and soon we are all entering one by one. Toto is the last to do so, swooping in. Our destination is on top of a bed of massive ferns.

"Baron, what the hell is-" I begin to ask, but Baron makes a _shut up_ motion, replacing his top hat on his head. We all remain quiet, listening intently.

Then there's a rustle l and I have that feeling telling me that something is watching us from the undergrowth.


	2. Where Rexy makes an appearance and Haru questions her life's decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes a little blood (and a lot of Angst). If you need me, I'm hiding in that dark corner away from people who will probably want to murder me for hurting our loved characters (hey, at least I haven't KILLED them!).

_"This is a place of opposites. Human and Dinosaur. Predator and Prey. Technology and Nature. Life... and Death."  
-The Evolution of Clare (great book) _

_HARU_  
The walkie is clutched in my left hand, not daring to loosen my grip in case I accidentally drop it. My heart is bouncing like a tenis ball against my chest, my breathing is hitched, I am sweating all over. But I don't care. I turn a corner, my feet splashing down on a puddle of water. I am now facing the massive Mossasaurus pool. The fence is broken and there's debris all over the floor. And a red substance that looks like...

"Blood," I murmur, a shudder traveling down my body. Mossy must have eaten something recently. I bend down and pick up a broken piece of glass. It's not much, but it will give me a little chance. Holding it gingerly with my free hand, I tuck the walkie in my armpit, ripping a piece of cloth off my battered shirt and wrapping it around what should be the handle of my makeshift dagger. I grip it in my hand, and then proceed to the broken shops around Mossie's pool. I take a large, messenger bag with the Jurassic world logo from an abandoned, broken shop. I put the walkie inside it in a position that will allow me to quickly take it if Baron tries calling me again. I find a first aid kit lying on the floor and salvage a roll of bandages, disinfectant, tweezers and rubbing alcohol, slipping the contents inside a pocket in the bag. Once more, not much. But something is better than nothing. On my way back outside, I grab a pair of binoculars, a flashlight, a small notebook and a set of pencils. I might as well record the happenings for a case file.

Last but not least (and probably the second most important) I scoop up some mud off the floor and rub it on my clothes. And as much as it disgusts me, it will keep my scent hidden. Dirty better than sorry, I guess. I then frown. What if the mud happened to be...

"Ew, don't think about that." I tell myself, shaking my head. Soon I am walking toward the looming, visitor center.

The place is an absolute mess. Shops and stands lie broken and battered around me, and ashes float around me. Some of the shops have somehow been burned down, but most have been damaged by the dinosaurs themselves. The floor is wet in some places and there are puddles. I turn a corner and come face to face with a rottincarcass of an unfortunate Triceratops, lying on its side, eyes wide open and staring, mouth ajar. Flies buzz around the massive hole on its side, bones clearly visible. The stench of blood is hurrendous. I turn away from the creature, tears stinging at my eyes. Picking up my bravery once more, I turn and give it a wide berth, pinching my nose, eyes watering.

Soon I am standing in front of the main entrance of the visitor center, looking around at the destroyed site around it. There was a fight here.

 _And recently,_ I think, looking away from the dead, burned body of a velociraptor. I clutch the makeshift dagger in my hand as I ascend the steps up to the broken doors of the center, stepping over the broken glass. And only yesterday I stood here, a beautiful place, pushing my way through the crowd to enter the center. It feels like a lifetime ago. I look around inside. The holographic machine is flickering between displays of a dilophosaurus, the creature hissing at nothing, the frill opening. Everything else is a mess. The electric lights are gone, the only light coming from the windows, and the floor is filled with dirt and pieces of debris. I step forward, dagger held tightly in front of me.

Then there's a chirp. I jump, turning around to see a tiny, chicken-sized lizard standing on its back legs. I lower the dagger with a relieved smile.

"You scared me right there," I say with a laugh. The dinisaur looks up at me, tilting its head, dull green scales reflecting the dim sunlight.

"Ne dvigaysya!" I turn my head and see a teen girl standing behind me. There are cuts and bruises all over her arms and legs, and her clothes are frayed and dirty. She doesn't look at my eyes, keeping them on the dinosaur in front of us. I turn my head to find that now there are five of them, the sixth appearing as well. I take a step back.

And they advance on us.

_BARON_  
Every single muscle in my body is tense. My ears flicker back and forth, waiting to catch a sound that will betray the position of whatever is hidden, watching us. My eyes dart back and forth, and the grip on my cane is tight. There's another rustle, the snap of the twig, and the biggest lizard I've ever seen emerges from the foliage.It watches us with curious eyes, moving with twitching movements. It makes a chirping noise, jaws snapping. I instantly recognize it.

"Compsognathus," I breathe, taking a step back and gripping my cane harder than ever. As if response, the little creature chirps cheerfully. A second dinosaur emerges from behind. Then a third. And a fourth. And a fifth, a sixth, a seventh, and an eighth. 

And we are their prey.

"Toto! Give us a lift!" I shout. Toto spreads his wings open as I jump on. He takes off, grabbing Muta in his talons as the dinosaurs spring. I hear Muta let out a yell as one of them attempts to bite him. But Toto flies out of reach, lifting higher and away from the dinosaurs.

"Don't let go off me!" Muta yells, fear plain in his voice.

"I wasn't planning to," Toto caws with annoyance. I can feel his taut muscles under me, straining with te added weigh. I place both hands on his back and concentrate, lending him some of my creation magic. I feel patches of fur on my back turn to wood and back again, but I intertwine my magic with his, making him stronger. 

"Land on that tree over there!" I shout at my fellow creation, pointing at a huge tree with massive branches. Toto tilts his wings, swooping diwn to fly close to the tree tops and making Muta yowl with fear and shock. The crow is quick, reaching the tree within moments. He sets Muta down on one of the brances and lands next to him, folding his wings. I release the connection between our magic with a quiet sigh, slipping off his back and carefully stepping down next to him. 

"What is your plan now, Baron?" Toto asks. 

"We need to find the Visitor center and get there as soon as possible. Haru is probably hiding now." I say, hoping my words are true. "The visitor center has a flower-shaped roof. It's positioned next to a lagoon, and there are shops near it." 

"How did you know that?" Toto asks. I dig into my breats pocket and fish out the small map of Isla Nublar, printed on the back of an announcements poster Haru brought and forgot at the Bureau before she left. I unfold it, pointing the visitor center out to Toto. 

"I'll take a look around to see which way we can go," the crow says as I fold the map again. "I'll be back as soon as possible." 

"Okay. Be careful out there." I say. Toto nods. 

"You two as well. And Muta, don't fall off the tree, okay?" Before Muta can retort, he's already flying away, dissapearing from sight. I sit down with an agitated sigh. 

"Now we wait." Muta says, crouching, claws digging into the wood. I look down at my feet, letting my eyes close for a beat. 

I hope that Haru's fine. 

_HARU_

I back away as one of the dinosaurs hisses, pouncing forward. At the back of my mind, something tells me that these things have poisonous saliva. If they bite me, I will be vulnerable. 

"Ne trogay ikh. Der'mo!" the girl says, and I have the impression that that was a swear word. She turns to me, eyes wide and urgent. "My dolzhny byt' ostorezhy." 

"Uh, Sorry?" I ask. The girl lets out a fustrated groan. 

"Di... nosaur," she says in shaky English (I don't really know much about English, but I understand a few words. Still, Japanese is my first language). She points at the chicken sized creatures. She then drags a finger along her throat. " _Mertryy._ " I understand the meaning almost immediately as another dinosaur pounces forward, tiny fangs bared. I reach into my bag and pull out the torch (which is incredibly heavy in my shaky hands). I switch it on, pointing it at the nearest dinosaur's head. The creature chirps angrily, backing away. I shine it at the others, and to my relief, they back away a few steps. I am about to wonder if they are afraid of us when one of them steps forward, closer than they had been before, teeth bared, little specks of foam dotting it's jaw line. 

I might die today and here I am, wondering whether dinosaurs can get rabies. 

But before the creature can attack, there's a loud, familiar roar coming from outside. Almost a screech. The little dinosaurs seem toforget about us as they scatter outside, disappearing. For a few beats, we just stand there. 

I begin to move to the exit, but the girl acrs quickly, grabbing my arm. I frown down at her as she shakes her head, her straight, messy dark brown hair flying. 

"Ne khodi tuda!" she says. "No safe. No safe!" 

"You mean outside?" I ask, pointing at the door. She points at it herself. 

"No safe! Ne khodi tuda! Dinozarr!" she bites her lower lip, then releases her grip on my arm and spreads her arms, "Dinozarr." she says urgently. I frown. 

"Dinosaur?" I ask. She nods, shaking her arms. My frown deepens. "Dinosaur... oh. Big dinosaur." She seems to know that I caught on and nods, grabbing my arm again. 

"Big dinosaur!" she echoes. "Big dinosaur. Vykhodit'na. Eh, out... outside?" 

The ground trembles under our feet and the girl's eyes widen with fear. 

_TOTO_

I fly at a safe distance from the trees, looking for anything that could suggest the Visitor center. I look to my right at the looming mountain, and realize that the visitor center must me opposite it, according to the map. I change my course, flying away from the mountain. Soon I am flying towards a large stretch of grass- with buildings in sight. I look down and find myself looking at what could be my ancestors. I slow down for a moment, watching the Triceratops herd below me as they grace peacefully. Some of them raise their head to watch me pass as I fly by. The younger ones even try to catch up, ut soon I am flying at the speed I was before, concentrating on the buildings ahead of me. I lift higher up and look down. 

The flower-shaped Visitor Center lying next to the lagoon. As I make a large circle around the area, I spot something alse. 

The famous T-rex feeding on a dead triceratops. I don't dare making a landing near it, landing instead on a rooftop facing the visitor center. The area is nothing like the pictures on the back of the mal Baron has. Everything has been ravaged, torn or somehow burned down. There are puddles of water on the floor, and part if the fence surrounding the lagoon has been... somehow torn away. Near the entrance of the visitor center I spot a pair of corpses belonging to what must have once been powerful, smart velociraptors. I feel an ache in my heart as I see the burn marks on one of them, wondering how they must have died. I hear a rumble and turn my head to see that the T-Rex is lifting its head from its meal and is already walking away in the opposite direction. I watch with fear and awe (if you stop to think about it, there's beauty in the beast) as it dissapears back into the trees. I wait for a fe more minutes before I finally dare to take off and head for the visitor center. 

I reach the entrance and collide headfirst into something else with an explossion of feathers and a shocked squawk coming from me. I try to struggle free from the hands gripping me, but realization hits me like a slap to the face.

"Toto?" I look up and find myself looking at Haru. 

"Haru!" I gasp. "Are you okay?!" 

"Just shaken. Rexy's appearance shocked me. That's all.I am so glad you came!" Haru says, holding me in a more comfortable way. I fold my wings, ruffling my feathers. I then spot an open-mouthed girl standing behind Haru. 

"Who's that?" I ask, nodding my beak in her direction. 

"Her name is Adelaida. She's Russian and can't speak Japanese, but she understands and can speak a little bit of English." Haru says. Adelaida slowly walks forward to take a look at me. The girl looks incredibly scared, with bruises and cuts on her skin and a thin body. Her straight, brown hair is dirty and messy, and she wears ragged clothes (the T-shirt has a Jurassic World logo on it and her shorts are dark blue and made from denim). She slowly reaches out to touch one of my wings. 

"Pomogite? He help?" she asks Haru. 

"Yes." Haru says in English. The girl nods, then steps further outside, looking around her. 

"Vykhodit'na ulitsu bezopasmo," she declares, turning to us. Then, seeming to rmember that we don't speak Russian; "Uh, safe. Outside?" 

Haru nods at her, then turns to look at me. "Where are Baron and Muta?" 

"Waiting for me." I reply. Haru frowns. 

"In that case, you should go back to fetch them." she says. "I'll wait here with Adelaida. And please come back quickly." she adds. Behind all the confidence and seriousness in her eyes, I spot a small, nearly invisible spark of fear. 

"We will be back in a couple of hours at least. Keep hidden and keep a watchout for any other predators. And stay safe." 

"I will. Yo be careful as well, okay? And tell Baron to call me again if he can. In case we had to move spot or something." she adds in. I nod, then take off. 

_MUTA_

My eyes feel terribly tired and my legs ache from crouching for so long. I envy Birdbrain for being able to fly far and Baron for being small enough to walk along the branch without having to fall off. I sigh misserably, resting my head on my paws and yawning widely. I look out to the tretops and frown. 

"Baron, look, I think it's Birdbrain," I say, pointing at the black spot in the sky. Baron stops his restless pacing and joins me. 

"Muta, I don't think that-" he begins to say, but I grunt, getting to my paws. 

"BIRDBRAIN! WE ARE OVER HERE!" I shout, waving my front paws to attract his attention. But as the shape draws closer, the realization punches me in the gut. The wings are far too big, the head too long, wings are batlike- and there don't seem to be any feathers on his body. I suddenly begin to regret calling out and begin praying that it will go away and leave us alone and unoticed. 

But I am a bloody Bureau member and I should bloody know that's not the way things work. My heart drops like a bloody stone as the bloody creature draws closer to us. 

"Fan-bloody-tastic." I murmur, backing down the branch. 

" _Scheisse_ ," I hear Baron hiss. And I can't help but agree with him on this one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not Russian or anything. I just looked up the words on Google Translator. So, if there are any wrong words (and you happen to be Russian, then deep apologies), just know that it's Googl Translator's fault.  
> Also, if you figured out that Adelaida was Russian when she made her appearance, virtual cookies to you *holds out virtual cookie jar*


	3. Where Muta and Baron have to deal with a flying dinosaur

_"The thing about running scared? You can't run for ever."_  
-The Evolution of Claire 

_BARON_

Why does nothing ever go my way? That's a question I would like to get anwsered as we watch the Pteranodon fly closer to us.

"We have to move!" I shout at Muta. The cat springs into action, shuffling around and running down the tree branch towards the tree's trunk. I follow after, nearly loosing my hat in the process and gripping my cane, ready to wack that thing on the head if I have to. The Pteranodon screeches behind us, and my fur bristles at how close it's gotten to us. Muta clambers up the trunk, but I turn around to meet the creature, holding the cane up. It swoops down, beak open to reveal small teeth inside it. I dodge out of the way, smoothly jumping down on another branch and wacking it with the cane as I do so.

" _WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_ " Muta shouts from above as the creature prepares to attack me once more.

"Giving you time!" I shout back, darting up the branch and to the trunk.

"With your stick?!"

"I've beat soldiers who were armed with swords, Muta! Just climb higher up the tree!" I grunt, pulling myself up onto another branch just as the beast swoops down to meet me. I flatten myself against the trunk as it whizzes past, its wing barely brushing my suit. It lets out a fustrated screech as it circles the air. I seize my chance and easily clamber to the branch we had been on before, turning to faze the beast- which is closer than I had estimated. I try to dodge, but its wing catches me, throwing me off balance. I yelp, tipping back, falling. I swing my cane, the curved end hooking around the beast's neck. I hang on to dear life, the creature screeching angrily as it tries to throw me off. But I hold on as much as I can, climbing up the cane. It attempts ssnapping t me, but I seize that chance, swinging onto its back and using the cane as a rein. I give it a light yank, forcing the creature to slow down a little and turn around back toward the tree. The Pteranodon reluctantly obeys, but its flight back to the tree is not smooth at all. I make it fly near a branch and jump off, unhooking the cane just in time. I land on the branch, spotting Muta peeking out of a hole big enaugh for him to slip in. I clamber up another branch, and dive in just as the creature turns to look for me. Muta opens his mouth to say something, but I clamp down a gloved hand, shaking my head. He narrows his eyes, but blissfully remains silent. I turn my head to peer outside, and almost instantly, the Pteranodon's head slams through the hole. Muta howls with pain and I act, slamming the other end of my cane into its eye. It releases an ear-splitting shriek, pulling out as blood flows out. Muta slides down to the floor of the hole, his cream-white fur splattered with blood. Whether it's his own or the beast's, I don't know. I quickly shed my coat, falling to my knees at his side.

"Muta!" I say. The cat's head turns to me, but he releases a pained growl, gritting his teeth. "Where did it hit you?" I ask, my hands trembling. He nods weakly to his side and I see blood slowly pouring out of wound. I put pressure on it with my coat, making him release a pained growl. "Keep pressure on it. I'm going to deal with the beast." I say. He gives me a weak nod, taking over the job of pressing. I look down at my own hands, the gloves stained with blood. Anger hits me as I stand, grabbing my cane and stepping outside. The Pteranodon is perched on the branch outside, one eye bleeding. It sees me and growls with anger, but as I take a threatening step toward it, it seems to think better about its decisions. It gives me one last glare before turning and taking off into the air. I stand there, waiting until it's just a black shape winging its way away from us. Then I remember that Muta is injured and duck back into the tree cavity.

The obese cat is doing his best to press down on his wound, both paws resting on my now ruined coat. I crouch next to him and uncover the wound. The gash the beast created is not very big, but it looks deep and blood flows out as the pressure upon it is lifted. Muta hisses and I notice that his paws are shaking, as if he were keeping himself from lashing out at me. I cover the wound again, putting pressure on it.

"You will live," I say with a relieved sigh, patting his side with a gloved hand.

"Yeah, I realized some time ago." he says in a pained voice. "I don't think I will be able to move anytime soon." 

"I can see that. For now, I will stay just outside the hole in case Toto appears. You have to rest for now and keep pressure on the wound to stop it from bleeding." I say. He nods twice, and I carefully help him into a more comfortable position. Then I step outside and sit on the edge of the hole, keeping my cane tightly gripped in my hand, foot tapping lightly on the wood- an annoying habit I get when stressed or worried (not often). I let out a tired sigh and lean my back on the side of the entrance, sitting there with my eyes on the blue sky.

_MUTA_

The only other time when I got injured this badly was over ten years ago. It was a stupid reason. I was just a kitten, not extremely young, but not old enough to know that you should look before you crossed a road. And it's not like I had a mother to tell me that. I don't even remember her much. All I know is that I watched her get ripped appart by a bunch of street dogs, which left me and Buttercup, my sister, orphans. I was a few minutes older than Buttercup, and therefore I felt like she was my responsability to take care of her. 

I failed.

Only a week later after our mother's death, I watched her get run over by a car. The driver didn't even stop to look at what he had done. I had lost everything I knew. I was alone. I knew that sooner or later, something woukd happen to me. And it did. I got caught looking in the rubbish bins behind a bakery and the lady working there kicked me. I had to walk around with a broken leg after that, which taught me to stay away from places like that. Taught me not to stick my nose in other people's businesses. Or in my case, other people's rubbish bins. I know I often say that being a cat is great because you don't have to pay taxes and all that... but that's because I live in the Bureau. Whever I encounter other street cats, I always find them thin, ragged, cut, bruised...

Anyways, I had to walk around with a broken leg and it was raining badly. I had to cross a road- it was raining so much that I absolutely missed the car coming toward me. I guess they didn't miss me, because before I knew it, the car had stopped a meter away from me. I stood there, frozen with terror. The man inside climbed out, saw me, and took me right there and then. I was too tired and hungry to fight back and my paws couldn't keep me upright. He brought me to his home and fed me, took me to the vet (which stinks of unnecesary fear), and eventually decided to keep me. It was he who gave me the name Renaldo Moon. It was a happy year for me... but then he kicked me out. Not literally. He just told me that he couldn't afford keeping me because he had lost his job. I understood him and left without much of a fight. 

I traveled to many places (including to the Cat Kingdom- when I had to change my name after devouring all the fish in the lake and blah blah blah). And I finally met the Bureau. I was just wandering down a street when the Archway appeared out of nowhere and I was able to enter. Baron was a lot more insufferable back then and I won't even talk about Birdbrain. And they let me stay and I decided to stay. And then we met Haru and then all that happened... and nkw we are here.

"Baron?" I ask tiredly. He turns his head to look at me. "Why isn't Toto here yet?" 

"It's only been half an hour, Muta." Baron says. I sigh, dropping my head back.

"I will take a nap, then."

_HARU_

"I come here with Mama and Papa." Adelaida says in English. She sighs. "YA khachu demoy. I want go home." 

"I understand." I say, nodding. My arms are around my legs, and we sit beside the door of the Visitor center, waiting for Toto to return with the rest of the Bureau. Adelaida doesn't have perfect English and she doesn't know many words (as neither do I), but even hearing another human's voice is calming. I keep looking up at the sky, hoping to see Toto's shape flying back to us. But my hopes never come true (and that pisses me off greatly).

"You come from China?" Adelaida asks.

"No. Japan." I reply. She nods. We both fall quiet, lost in our own thoughts. But we are violently yanked back to reality when I feel the ground vibrate under me. I exchange a look with Adelaida and we both scramble up, ducking for cover inside the visitor center. The shaking becomes much more violent. I peer outside and hear the first terrified bellows.

"Oh no," I mutter. I grab Adelaida's hand and pull her to the stairs leading to the upper floor. We run up, then find a window to peer out off. Just as we do so, the first of a small herd of Stegosaurus bursts from the foliage, kicking up sand. They run past the visitor center and into the other set of trees. Then there's a loud, nightmarish screech. The last of the herd runs through and then the dreaded dinosaur emerges from the trees, predatory eyes focused on the herd of unlucky Stegossurus.

The Carnotaurus is big, with powerful, long legs and red-brown scales running all over its body. It roars again. The sound itself makes me jump, and Adelaida's hand grips mine. It runs past the visitor center and after the herd it chases, causing us both to release relieved sighs.

"Le- let's stay here, shall we?" I say in a shaky voice. Adelaida nods.

"Da." she says in Russian.

_TOTO_

I fly as fast as I can, looking for the tree I left Baron and Muta in. Only a few minutes ago, I ran into a birdlike dinosaur flying in the oppsite direction. It's eye was bleeding. I hope that it wasn't Baron or Muta's doing. I swoop closer to the trees and spot a little orange dot sitting on a tree. I let out a relieved sigh and fly toward it. 

"Toto!" Baron cries as I approach him, standing up. "You're back!" I land on the tree branch he stands on and fold my wings.

"I hope you had nothing to do with a flying dinosaur." I say. The look on Baron's face tells me all. "Where's Muta?"

"Took you long enough" Comes Muta's voice from inside the tree trunk. Moments later, he's leaning on the side of the hole. I see that his cream-white fur has red on it.

"What. Happened?" I say.

"We got attacked by a flying birdbrain." the fat feline says. I don't miss the way he leans on the hole's wall for support.

"We got attacked by a Pteranodon." Baron amends. I nod slowly.

"So while I was gone, you managed to pick a fight with a random flying dinosaur?" I ask.

"Why do you sound surprised?" Muta grumbles.

"I don't see the point of it, but, surprisingly, I am. And that's not all, because I found Haru as well." At that, Baron springs into his alert mode.

"Why didn't you say so before? Where is she?" he asks hurriedly.

"Like you said. She's at the prey center, safe and sound. And she has a Russian child with her as well." I reply.

"Do you think you can manage another flight back?" Baron asks.

"If you lend me some of your own magic, then I might be able to hold it up for at least the next fifteen minutes. I think I will manage." I say. I can manage short flights... but we are speaking of an hour-long flight over an island filled with dinosaurs. 

"Good." Baron says. "Could you get that massive leave over there?" I turn to the tree he points at, which has massive, flower hearted leaves. I take off, landing on one of the stems and quickly cutting off one of them. I take it back to the tree, where Baron uses a pointed stick to make two holes on either side of the leaf and using it as a handle. Then he uses some of his magic to stabilize it so it won't break.

Soon we have a makeshift harness for our injured feline friend. I take the stick in my talons and raise into the air, hovering just a little over the branch so that Muta can quickly and carefully lie inside it, his legs tucked under him. Baron easily climbs onto my back, placing a hand on my neck. As I spreak my wings, I feel- or rather see in my mind- his golden threads weaving inside my own purple magic, handing me some of his strength. I take off, dragging the harness after ne. Muta releases an involuntary gasp.

"Scared, Butterball?" I ask him with a smirk as we rise up into the air.

"What? Me? Scared?" He laughs, but the sound is strained. "Of course not!" I roll my eyes, then focus on the long flight ahead of us, using the wind to fly without having to flap my wings too much.

_BARON_

Despite knowing that we have a forty minute journey ahead of us, I can't help but keep a watch for any buildings that might suggest the Visitor center. I feel extremely anxious, hoping that we will get to Haru in time. My heart can't stop beating quickly, as if it were afraid that someone would rip it right out of my chest. I shudder at the thought. 

If that happens antime during our stay here, it will be a 99.9% chance that it will be a dinosaur.

Toto is managing the flight well. It's as if Muta's weigh doesn't bother him at all. But I can feel through our conection in our magic that it's a strain. I secretly lend him more than I had offered him, feeling patches of fur on my back turn to wood. I bring a hand up to my face and tap my left eye- which has turned into an actual emerald. I release a tiny sigh.

"Baron, this is the _fourth_ time I tell you to not share any more magic with me than I asked for. I can manage with the amount you already gave me," Toto says tiredly.

"I regret nothing." I say in an equally tired voice (feeling more tired than I actually show).

"You will when we get there and you realize that half your body has turned to wood." Toto pushes back my extra magic. I push right back, twisting knots to keep it secure on Toto's.

"You need it more than I do," I reply pleasantly. He sighs, but doesn't push any further.

We soon reach the open grasslands (much to my relief, since I can now see the faint outlines of buildings).

"We are nearly there," Toto reports. I nearly sigh out loud in relief.

_HARU_

We are back at the front door, keeping quiet to catch any unwanted noises. Adelaida has her head resting on her knees, eyes watching the lagoon ahead of us. Once or twice in the past hour, we've caught small sights of the creature living inside it. The first was when it jumped up in the water to trap a rather confused looking bird-like dinosaur, the next was just it's tail flipping in the water. Still, it was pretty scary. But there was an odd beaty about it.

"Look!" Adelaida says suddenly, pointing at the sky. I jump up, seeing Toto. He carries a green thing that looks like a leaf, Muta sitting inside it. And Baron rides on the crow's back, patches of his tawny fur covered in wood. Toto slowly lowers himself down, letting go of the green harness, then landing on the floor next to it. Baron jumps off his back- and falls flat on his face when he realizes a moment too late that one of his legs is stiff and lacking much skin, muscle and fur. He uses his unaffected arm to flip himself over, breathing heavily with the effort.

"I'm okay." he announces. I laugh, walking toward him, crouching and gently helping him to his feet. He gives me a grateful look, a relieved smile playing on his mouth. "Thank God you are okay, Haru." he says. 

"I am. What happened to you?" I ask. He shrugs. 

"I shared a little of my magic with Toto so we could get here." 

"He's lying." Toto says in a flat tone. "He kept sneaking little bits and pieces so I wold be able to fly without much strain. Which was hard, since I had to carry him and fatso." 

" _Excuse_ me?!" 

"Not now, you two. We have a slight change of plans..." Baron says. "Uh, I cannot take us back to Japan because my magic is exhausted and we have another costumer in need." he says this last part in English for Adelaida's benefit. "Please, I haven't caught your name?" 

"Der'mo." the girl says, eyes wide and mouth dropping as she registers the fact that, yes, now there are also a talking and moving half-cat figurine and a talking cat appart from the talking crow. I wince. 

"Uh, Adelaida, this is the Bureau. We will help you go back home." I say. She snaps her mouth closed. 

"You will help?" she asks Baron. 

"That is the Bureau's job, Miss Adelaida." Baron replies in perfect English. "We just need to find a way-" he is cut off by a loud snap of a twig, shockingly close to where we are. There's a rustle in the foliage. Moments later, we see two yellow eyes gleaming at us. 

"Der'mo." Adelaida whispers, backing away through the entrance. There's a growl and the creature steps out into the light, shadows blending in with it's grey body, striped with blue lines on it's back. 

A goddamn velociraptor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I am perfectly aware that velociraptors- actual velociraptors, not the ones in Jurasssic Park/World- are not the big, powerful animals in the movies. They are powerful, but they were a lot smaller and had feathers (not like a chicken, tho). Still, Blue is Blue and I can't leave her out of this. Next chapter will have Angst, but I promise a happy ending... Well, happy-ish. You would be traumatized after all the stress and fear, right?


	4. Chapter 4

_"Life finds a way."  
-Ian Malcolm (dude who's obsessed with the Chaos Theory)_

_EVERYONE_  
Everything is quiet for one long moment. The first to move is Muta, who runs straight for the Visitor centre entrance as fast as his legs will allow him. Then Adelaida springs after him, closely followed by Haru (who's gotten hold of Baron) and Toto (who's not in much danger...). A screech erupts from the creature behind them, but before it can chase after them, Baron is able to use his magic to create a powerful light that mometarily blinds it. The countdown begins.

 _MUTA_  
I skid to a stop as a blue dinosaur springs at me, hissing. My ears flatten back and I hiss right back at it. Then the Russian kid jumps straight through it and I realize it was a holographic image. I run past it, following her up the stairs.

 _BARON_  
I slump in Haru's arms, drained off energy. That magic trick I did back there has absolutely tired me out, fur changing into wood and back again, this time giving me a sting of pain. Haru sprints after the others, Toto flying close behind her. The last thing I see before I pass out is her beginning to climb the stairs. Then I see black.

 _TOTO_   
Muta and Adelaida wait for us inside a room, the later beginning to push things to barricade the door with. I swoop in just a few sconds after Haru, who slams the door shut with her shoulder. My heart drops when I see Baron in her arms, half wood half fur, muscle and blood, with his green eyes closed. There's a screech coming from the velociraptor. I know we have a limited amount of time before it chases after us.

"Please tell me someone has a plan," I say.

_HARU_  
I look down at the unconscious Baron in my arms, stomach sinking.

"Muta, look after him for a moment," I say, laaying him against Muta. Before the fat cat can prktest, I am already helping Adelaida barricade the door, both of us working together to push a green couch, a table and a heavy plant pot against the door. Just as we finish, claws rip right through the door. Adelaida, who is the closest to them, screams, falling back. The door is torn apart within moments, and the velociraptor's head pokes through the opening moments later. 

This is it. This is really it.

 _ADELAIDA_  
My heart beats like a drum against my chest as the creature looks straight down at me. Terror keeps me in place on the floor, trembling. Her eyes pin me down as if they were daggers themselves.   
I.   
Can't.   
Move. 

_EVERYONE_  
The creature remains quiet for a moment, looking around the room. Then it sighs.

"Why is it that humans think I am going to kill them?" 

_HARU_  
My mouth drops open. 

"I try to tell you that there is a boat left at the docks but you _shine a really bright light at my eyes and temporarily blind me_. Is that some kind of thank you method I do,'t know of or what?" it growls.

"You are a creation." I turn my head to find that Baron is awake, but looks frail and weak. The dinosaur laughs.

"Took you long enough to figure it out- right after I tried telling you." she says.

"To be fair, you were chasing us." I say slowly.

"Because you were running from me." she replies.

"And you were screeching angrily."

"That light hurt, human. Now, unless you want to stay stuck in this island for ever, I suggest we get going now and save questions for later. The last boat leaves in sixty minutes."

_BARON_  
I look down at the water splashing around the boat, a big, metal ugly thing. Still, it will get us home. The boat is nearly empty, excepting us, a pair of the park managers and a little girl with her parents. She has a stuffed dinosaur grasped in her hands. It twitches its head to look at me and gives a tiny wave. I return it.

"How do you feel, Baron?" Toto asks.

"Just very tired." I reply. "And relieved to get out of that place, of course." 

I don't mention the fact that I am mostly relieved to have gotten Haru back. I sigh to myself. Some things just never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know, this last chapter was shorter than the last three. But, hey, at least it had a happy ending!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed reading!


End file.
